Jelsa Storms and Hot Chocolates One Shot
by JustThatKindOfSpecial
Summary: Smut with our favourite Jack and Elsa. I moaned before I could close my mouth. I let my head fall back at the intangible feelings he was creating. I was rewarded with his lips sucking on my throat greedily and the moan came out a little unrestrained this time, thinking he would go someplace else, some place different…


Storms and Hot Chocolates

I shivered as Jack and I sprinted for the main doors, the storm gaining its second wind, spitting snow and hail into our faces. When I say sprinted I mean I ran while Jack glided above the ground, weaving in and out of the pillars of the courtyard, spreading his frost as he went.

I rolled my eyes at his smug grin and slipped. I cried out, my arms wind milling. Jack darted in and caught me, flying us the rest of the way to the door where I fumbled with the heavy handles, forcing them to gain us entry. The annoying thing about my power was that all I could do was control the cold that left _my_ body not the one that had left the icy sculpture circling around me now.

"Winter has officially been brought," Jack smirked and tipped an imaginary hat towards me before flying up to the entry chandelier.

I rolled my eyes and tried to comb my messy plait into some sort of normalcy, hyper aware of the spirit lounging on the lights above me. I scurried towards the kitchen to get the hot chocolate that seems to always have a hot mug of chocolate waiting for any passers-by to grab and squirt the whipped cream in huge dollops on top other the hot liquid.

I rubbed my arms gingerly over my arms, trying to dismiss the icy coldness that had even permeated my frozen exterior. I grabbed a mug eagerly, cradling it in my hands and eyed the whipped cream can, as an afterthought I whisked that along with a plate of biscuits and used the servant corridors to get to my room quicker.

I knew I wouldn't bump into anyone, other than Jack of course, I had sent everyone home, knowing Jack had out done himself this time, causing a furious blizzard outside that was so cold even _my_ toes had gone a little numb.

I hurried up the stairs, my soaked slippers making little taps on the ground.

At least I knew Anna was okay. She was sleeping over at Kristof's fancy new apartment over in the other side of the palace, for the privacy. Basically, we're having sex, please don't interrupt.

Rolling my eyes, I push my way through my door, greeted by a roaring fire in the fire place. I smiled in relief knowing that I'll at least be warm tonight. Jacks floated in after me, a cat-ate-the-canary grin covered his face as he flopped on my bed, in his drenched clothes.

I squealed in alarm and rushed to put my hot chocolate on the side and push him off the bed before he ruined the sheets.

"What are you _doing?_" I asked and was rewarded with a crooked grin, crinkling up his dazzling blue eyes, "Were you raised in a barn?"

I tried to smooth the azure silk as best as I could.

"Probably," he smirked at my withering look and planted his curved staff in the middle of the room, perching on the top of the hook precariously with one foot and twirled on it, taking in my room.

I unclasped my cloak and dropped it on the floor, and then the band that kept my hair in its platinum plait followed. I sighed and closed my eyes as I reached behind my head and rubbed my scalp in soothing circles, I moved them slowly into the tresses and untangled them, just revelling in the freedom of the loss of tension.

"Elsa?" Jack asked, breaking my moment of relief, the uncertainty in his voice made me open my icy eyes to meet his still expression, frozen in a state of smirking.

My brow puckered at his expression, I could see his eyes drinking me in, but surely spirits didn't feel…? I shook my head at myself slightly at the idiocy of my thoughts. I probably looked like a mess and he was on the verge at laughing at me like usual. Nothing more. No matter how much I wish he could. I wasn't _completely_ immune to his roguishly good looks.

His cotton white hair, in a constant state of just-rolled-out-of-bed messiness, his snowy complexion confined a lanky form which also promised muscles that layered over each other in constant competition. Then there were his cheek bones that a girl could just cut herself looking at. I flushed at my thoughts as my eyes caught on his mouth, still stretched in a smile, his snow white teeth peeking beneath his chapped bluish lips.

I laughed at myself for openly ogling him and turned my back on those eyes, pulling my hair to the side to expose my pale back to him. I picked up my hot chocolate again, just smelling the rich chocolaty-ness when an idea formed in my head. But I couldn't surely?... _It would just be pretend for you and what's the harm if he doesn't know?_ Not willing to argue with the weak argument, I placed my undrunk hot chocolate back on my bedside table and pulled my platinum hair to the side, holding it there, presenting my back to Jack.

"Would you, uh, mind unlacing me?" I asked, my face blushing to the blue wall paper in front of me.

While Jack himself may feel nothing sexually, that didn't mean I couldn't. I could pretend for the few minutes he would be allowed to touch me. I was hyper aware that he was just staring at me. I stood there stubbornly, fighting the embarrassment slowly creeping up my neck in a tell-tale flush. My blood was boiling near the surface of my icy skin. The stillness in the room was only broken by my heavy breathing and the crackle of the flames on the other side of the room.

The silence built up the tension and just as I was about to lower my hands that were holding my hair out of his way, I felt chilly hands pause my own for a second. I stilled, my eyes darting to the side, hoping to see some futile glimpse of him. Subtly, I felt my breathing quicken even more. A cool index finger traced the nape of my neck before following the indents of my spine, carefully recording each segment before halting at the top of my dress, fingering the laces holding my bodice together.

I held my breath.

I could barely hear anything from behind me. For once Jack was silent. It made me chuckle.

"What?" Jack's voice sounded strangled, like he was nervous. But then again, I think it was my hearing point of view.

"Not know how to undo a girl's dress?" I asked lightly, managing to maintain my bravado even though my stomach felt like it had housed its own personal dancing Olaf.

I felt Jack's firm hands begin to unlace them slowly, not like he was unsure, but like he was so confident that he thought to take his time, show that his hands could be anywhere in between.

In my fantasy, he would be placing his cool lips against my spine, following the path his fingers previously made, his fingers playfully teasing with the strings of my bodice, before finally opening them, splaying his palms inside to touch my warmer skin… I hadn't realised that my eyes had shut and my head was leaning back until Jack speared a hand through my thick hair to gently nudge my head forward, while continuing to unlace my clothing with one hand.

My eyes opened wide and I peered over my shoulder to make sure he was doing it alone. My cheek was pressed against my bare shoulder as I strained to glance over my skin and see. I looked up to see Jack's amused expression, that cocky half smirk apparent on his face again. I rolled my eyes heavenward and turned back to face the wall.

"So you _do_ know how to undo a bodice," I commented dryly, reaching for my hot chocolate on my bedside table and the can of whipped cream.

I put a healthy dose of the cream on top of the cooling liquid. I swallowed a scalding gulp, to try and ease my anxiety but ended up getting a lot of cream on my nose.

"What do you think?" I asked, turning all the way around, feeling the bodice was loose enough. I strike a pose, my cream covered nose pointed high in the air,

"The new regal look?"

Jack looked stupefied and burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked in mock hurt, "You don't like it?"

I pouted and continued to drink my hot chocolate, making even more whipped cream make a home on my face.

Jack laughed harder, clutching his stomach before wiping his eye, and using his index finger to take a swipe from my nose and held it up to his lips where he sucked the creamy goodness off. I refused to breathe again as I also refused to blink lest I missed something. I felt my blood heating again but it was like the hot chocolate in my stomach but… lower.

I was enraptured with the way he swirled his tongue around his finger and pulled it out with a significant pop. I knew he knew what he was doing to me. For that I was certain. It was obvious from the way the candle light behind me highlighted his icy, grey-blue flecked eyes that had dilated and seemed to swallow my whole being.

Carefully, Jack pulled my loose sleeves of my dress towards him, which had me stumbling forward, unable to force my feet any other direction. My mouth hung open slightly. Jack took another scoop of the cream from my face with two of his fingers and held them in an offering towards me. I licked the sweetness from his fingers, grinning a little, thinking this was some more of Jack's fun, before I dabbed my finger into my cream moustache and dabbed it onto his nose.

I giggled a little at his outraged expression and took a step backward, thinking it would cool me down. Jack's smouldering expression ensured that his footsteps dogged mine.

I felt my breath tickling my throat from where it was caught in my wind pipe. I felt my eyes widen as Jack palmed the rest of the cream from the lower half of my face and placed a sweet kiss on my nose, he pulled only a hair breadth away, those frozen, blue eyes were blinking drowsily in amazement at me. Then he was coming closer, bending like a tree in the wind, his eyes were closing sleepily and I could feel mine following his lead… I finally felt what his frozen lips felt like, it was no more than a mere second longer than a peck but he took a slow step back to calculate my reaction.

My blood was thrumming near the surface of my lips where his previously were. In fact, it felt like my blood was straining toward Jack himself throughout my body.

Jack nodded slightly, finding whatever he was looking for in my expression because he seized my warm lips with his characteristically arctic ones and claimed me again.

I felt my head rush and I saw bright white lights and I realised that I hadn't breathed in a while. I felt my knees weaken and Jack caught me around the waist, causing me to spill the hot chocolate that was still between us.

I hissed and quickly placed it out the night stand and tried to pull the scalding fabric from my sensitive skin of my belly. I looked up with my cheeks in flames in mortification to see Jack's smirk which made me feel like my blush had spread all the way down my back as well. I looked to my feet in embarrassment only to see Jack's finger placed on the hot spill where it instantly freeze.

I gaped at it for a moment before I smacked my palm to my forehead and groaned.

"I am such an idiot," I covered my face with my hands.

There was a moment of silence before I felt hands closed around my waist gently. My eyes popped wide out of my head into the darkness my hands provided. I could feel my heart buzz in my chest with a hotness I couldn't comprehend as I felt lips pressing in my neck before they opened and allowed a tongue to peak out and lick my pulsing artery.

I took a shuddery breath and slowly pulled my hands from my face, ready to pull back at a moment's notice. Jack's eyes smouldered at me, burning my insides with a wanting that made me stop breathing again. Jack crooked the side of his mouth, pulling it so I could glimpse his teeth, white as snow.

I couldn't tear my gaze away. One of his hands softly made its way to encase my right wrist and brought it up so it was level to those rough lips. Jack gave me other one of his classic cocky grins and tilted his head and I followed his curved mouth until as it came to annihilate the nerves at the soft underside of my wrist.

His chapped lips, grazed back and forth before that devil tongue came and gave a little lick to my pulse.

The firelight cast half of his face into sensuous softness and the other into wicked promise. The wickedness came through when he bit my wrist intensely before sucking my soft flesh into his mouth, soothing the sting instantly.

My breath came harsher and where my hand was limp at my side before I shakily brought it to run my hand through that snowy hair. Jack's eyes flitted up to meet mine, never removing his lips that were placing open mouthed kisses along the yielding skin of my inner forearm.

I sucked in a breath and the snowflakes surrounding his liquid ice eyes winked up at me, knowing it was lustful enough to cause a summer breeze to traipse through my body. The normally frosty ice constantly underfoot melting into warm, decadent swirls of hot chocolate.

Jack pinched my delicate skin with his teeth, sending a hot jolt into my blood stream heating my heart with a unquenchable desire that it sent the wild fire to my normally ridged spine, weakening it until it was little more than water.

Jack's hand expertly snaked further around my small waist with his broad forearm to support me as my own body failed to.  
Jack's smile tipped higher as it turned wicked.

"Oh, are you feeling faint?" Mock concern barely concealing his wanting gaze.

I swallowed, trying to form some kind of sentence.

Jack refused to move his grinning lips to where I wanted them. My mouth, neck, belly… lower… his body was the only one that seemed still chilly in my burning inferno. But still he didn't move to establish more contact between my feverish skin and his relief.

My knees rested against his, our chests rubbed together, achingly sending delicious friction through my breasts and all I could think of was his hot mouth enclosing over them, but all he seemed to want to do was talk.

"I do feel faint," I gasped, "Maybe we should lie down?"

I tried to say it as sultry as I could, however when Jack freezes even the moisture in my throat, it was kind of difficult.

Jack's mouth widened as he sensed my weakness, rubbing his body more firmly against mine. I moaned before I could close my mouth. I let my head fall back at the intangible feelings he was creating. He was sending little stars into supernovas beneath the surface of my skin causing me to gasp again.

I was rewarded with his lips sucking on my throat greedily and the moan came out a little unrestrained this time, thinking he would go someplace else, some place different…

My straight teeth peeked over in an overbite into my sunset coloured lips. Jack chuckled, causing our bodies to collide in delectable brushes. I swallowed again as best as I could.

Teasingly, Jack began to grind his hips slowly into mine and I felt the vibrations of his groan and he released my wrist to grab the back of my head, tangling his fingers in my hair sending sparks flying.

"Mmmmm," he murmured into my throat, causing the heat to dive decidedly downwards. "Keep biting your lip like that and I think we'll get there sooner than you expected."

His voice was rumbling through his chest, the vibrations directly in contact with my nipples.

My face flushed bright red and I couldn't stop the frost that sparked from my fingers and they continued to wrap themselves more firmly into his shoulders. Jack had his face burrowed into my white neck, his silky, untameable hair, little wisps as they drifted across my skin.

I was about to pluck up the courage to make a move if he didn't do anything other than this agonising grinding that promised relief yet never gave it when Jack bit into the chord between my neck and shoulder and I gave a breathy sigh that could be coupled with a moan.

Jack increased the pace of his grinds in reward and tightened his arm at my waist as he felt my knocking knees finally give way.

I felt the flames licking up my insides and I thought I was going to die if he didn't do _something_ to quench this fire. I finally, yanked his head up and attacked his neck. I was cruel in the way I sucked and heard for the first time a break in his façade.

"Elsa," Jack whispered brokenly.

It was my turn to prize him with a long hot lick upwards to his jaw. Jack futilely tried to turn his head to capture my lips but I dodged his attempts and raked my fingernails down his tunic, my frosty power crackling and snapping the thin threads of the home spun fabric.

I smiled viciously and yanked it to the side, hearing a satisfying _riiiiiiipppppp_. Desperate for contact, I slapped my hands on his flawless chest, I dragged my nails lightly down his pectorals, creating my own path of destruction, leaving goose bumps raised. _Finally_, I heard a muffled gasp.

I smirked to myself and licked his nipple and paused as I did it again more slowly, watching as his ripped stomach contracted. I pinched the other as I swirled the other into my hot mouth, pressing my hands firmly on his waist, allowing one to roam upwards while the other… Jack roughly dragged my dress off with his own magic, causing a tear straight down the middle.

Ferociously he brought his head down to my nipple and reciprocated me. My head fell back and stopped its wandering to clasp his hair, thereby trapping him against my cleavage.

I heard him groan in response and reached up with his other hands to mould the breast into his hand, committing it to memory. Wild in my need, my hands grappled for his hips and checked them when he moved away to grind again, I kept them where he could only move a millimetre away before I tugged him irrevocably back so I could feel his throbbing erection.

I wasn't naive enough to not know when a guy desires a woman. I felt my mouth fall into a wider grin and snaked one hand back into his hair to direct him to my other, more neglected breast while the other wormed its way under his trousers and grabbed him.

Jack stilled. I chuckled and for once it wasn't my voice that was hitching or catching in my throat. It was his.

I slowly ran my hand up and down trying to get a feel but finding it difficult with the restricted access. Jack impatiently zipped his magic down his trousers, causing them to crack and fall into little pieces. I pouted at his satisfied smile.

"I was getting there," I said in mock hurt, my hand still slowly, agonisingly slowly up and down him.

Jack's head lolled back, unable form words, I came close and nipped his chin. Jack drowsily opened his eyes again and combed back my blonde hair and kissed me. And I mean, _really_ kissed me. Where I thought there were supernovas under my skin in my mouth it was like a planet was engulfed and was slowly dying out.

His icy lips moved mine eagerly and as first kisses I wasn't dissatisfied. He sucked me further in and I increased pressure on him with my hand and Jack moaned into my mouth.

I smirked and Jack licked my lips and the undersides of my lips, begging for entry. My mouth opened willingly, allowing it to be plundered. And plundered it was.

Jack curled his tongue around mine and tugged it into his own, spreading a liquid heat into my low stomach. I increased my speed of my jerking hand and Jack groaned, releasing the captivating hold he had on my mouth, allowing me to go to my knees.

"Elsa," Jack started before stopping with a pained growl and laced his fingers in my hair as I took him into my mouth.

I swallowed his manhood as far as I could, feeling the shape with my mouth before going back up, scraping with my teeth slightly before freeing him with a pop. Jack gave another grunt and pushed back for seconds. I smiled at myself internally for reducing Jack to this blabbering mess. He was muttering some kind of incantations as I whirled my tongue over his skin and bobbed.

I slid my hands up his legs in what I thought would be sensuously and grabbed his butt cheeks to guide more of him into my wet mouth. Jack tightened his hold on my hair and grunted more frequently, slightly pumping faster into my mouth, until hot sweet liquid poured into my mouth. It tasted like winter. There was no other word for it. It tasted like winter storms, ice and snowball fights. Jack slightly stroked the skin of my shoulders that were exposed.

Our frantic energy had dispersed yet we both were far from done.

Jack's eyes twinkled as he licked the spot I had missed on the corner of my mouth before suckling lightly on my lips. I breathed hot air into his mouth and he grinned around me, pushing me casually onto my bed. Jack loomed over me, his whole body in shadow from the fire. Where I was perched, I could see his manhood still standing out proud and his delectable smirk on his perfectly angular face that still sent tingles rushing through me. Grasping my knees, he pushed them wider and knelt, a hand pushing me firmly on the shoulder.

"You might want pillows for this bit," Jack rumbled, barely flicking his gaze from the wet place between my thighs.

Self-conscious, I tried to use my hands to cover myself, while I struggled to grab the thick downy pillows to my side.

Jack chuckled knowingly before relenting and grabbing three from their places and leaned his naked, gloriously naked body over me to position them behind my head. My eyes followed his collarbone in awe and I licked it when it became too hard to resist.

Jack sucked in a breath and speedily bent between my legs and gave me his custom smirk, his icy eyes melting and just froze me in place when he inserted a wintry finger into my fiery heat. I moaned and began to writhe, gyrating against the other finger he decided would be welcome in there. My eyes rolled back and I began to pant and whimper like a puppy that had been running in the hot, summer sun.

I could feel my back arching off the bed in a frantic attempt to relieve the hot, spikey feeling in-between my legs. Jack looped my legs over his strong shoulders, his second cold hand running under to squeeze my tight butt and massage it soothingly.

I could feel myself dampening and under different circumstances I would be embarrassed but I ceased to care when I felt his talented tongue invade me. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I screamed as everything came crashing on down on me. The Olaf in my stomach had multiplied into many as Jack continued to lap and suckle at my clit, I felt my legs tightening around his head and Jack chuckle just sent even more tingles there and I moaned uncontrollably, my whole body was trembling in a need that only Jack could inspire.

I looked down and it was my undoing. Jack's white head was moving slightly as he did his ministrations and seeing his corpse pale hands perched on my hips to keep me steady compared to my white skin was possibly the most erotic thing I have ever had the fortune to witness.

I clutched at the blue bed sheets and arched high as I finally felt a release, the stars came out, singing snowmen circled around until I saw Jack's face staring down at me.

I smiled gently and I cradled his face with a hand. The other just rubbed his waist and settled on his hip poking into my hand. Jack smoothed away the strands that stuck to my sticky forehead.

"Elsa," Jack breathed, his mouth pushing tenderly into my pulse point.

"Jack," I puffed back, my chest still rising and falling from my exertion.

I noticed that his erection still hadn't gone down. My eyes widened in surprise. Jack followed my gaze and smirked.

"Shouldn't it, um," I blushed and looked away.

"Shouldn't it what?" Jack asked clearly amused.

I motioned it going down.

Jack arched an eyebrow and leaned closer so we had more skin to skin contact.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Jack said sweetly, his cold hands rasping against my skin as it stroked its way to the underside of my breasts leaving a traitorous trail of goose bumps.

My face flushed brighter than Anna's hair. I gulped.

"Shouldn't it have gone down?" I mumbled into his shoulder.

Jack laughed and wormed his hands under my body until his rested under my shoulders.

"No," Jack said smugly, "Although I know one activity that would help _a lot_."

Jack gave me a meaningful look and I gave him a hot stare back, straining my hands to his hips, bringing his lower body in closer contact with mine.

"Can I help?" I asked sweetly, my cheeks still the colour of roses.

Jack smirked again and lowered his lips until he was barely brushing my own, sending little sparks between us.

"I believe it is something well into your abilities," Jack murmured before closing his mouth over my bottom lip and pulling it out gently before settling over mine fully, teasing them into willing submission.

"Well, I'd be happy to oblige," I replied breathlessly as Jack trailed his lips down my neck, in a moment of reprieve.

Jack tentatively pushed into me and I could feel the winter storm returning into my bones, solidifying them and causing me to give a little shudder.

"I won't," Jack cut off with a groan as he pushed again, filling me like nothing I have every felt before. "I won't last, you're so _tight_."

Jack pumped a little more firmly once he was sure I wasn't pain. My brow furrowed.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ended on a moan with Jack as the glorious friction ended up sending me into dizzying swirls that I couldn't concentrate on anything.

"Definitely not." Jack said firmly, increasing his pace.

The pleasure reared its magnificent head and both me and Jack yelled out and collapsed again.

I panted, closing my eyes in bliss. I have just slept with the spirit of winter. I chuckled lightly to myself. _I just slept with the spirit of winter_.

I nuzzled into my pillow as I turned on my side. Jack's arm curled around me, his palm resting over my beating heart.

"You most certainly did," Jack mumbled laying a series of kisses from my shoulder to the nape of my neck.

I sighed and scooted back until I felt his chest against my spine. That wasn't the only thing pressing into my back.

_Again? _

* * *

**Thanks for the constructive critism given by a couple of my reviewers :) I hope this was better**

**PLease review and let me know what you think of this one :3**

**~JustThatKindOfSpecial**


End file.
